The invention relates to a roller mill, particularly a material bed roller mill. Roller mills of this type, which are also designated as double-roller mills, are well known in the art. In these roller mills the torques of the gear units or gear cases set onto the shafts of the two rollers must be supported in an appropriate manner with respect to a mill base or machine frame in which the rollers are rotatably mounted by way of their shafts.
For these roller mills which are known in the art a support arrangement has already been proposed in order to take up the torque occurring between the gear cases of the two rolls and the machine frame in such a way that both gear cases are supported against one another with a torsion bar interposed and any residual torque resulting from a possible difference in the two torques is supported by way of the fixed roller on the machine frame. In the design of this one-armed torque support four times the nominal value is generally set as the maximum value for this differential torque. In the practical implementation it should be noted that a one-armed torque support introduces transverse forces into the shaft of the fixed roller by way of the appertaining gear unit. Accordingly, in the case of particularly high driving torques, such as frequently occur in the case of so-called "material bed roller mills", high transverse force loads are produced in the connection between the gear unit and the shaft.
Furthermore, in these known roller mills it should be noted that in the course of operation the circumferential surface (working surface) of the roller is subjected to considerable wear by abrasion when very abrasive materials are treated and accordingly--in order to maintain a predetermined grinding gap between the two rollers--the floating roller must be pushed in the machine frame in the direction of the fixed roller, and these displacements of the floating roller must be compensated by a corresponding turning of the torsion bar between the gear cases of the two rollers. However, this latter becomes all the more difficult as the wear paths become greater. Assistance can, however, be provided here for example with the aid of correspondingly long or extensible eccentric levers, but this leads to higher torsional moments, with the consequence that the torque support becomes correspondingly weaker or that a correspondingly more costly reinforcement is provided.